You knew
by Tc33 - Amie
Summary: Just after the Wedding, the Doctor goes to see his River Song in her cell at Stormcage. One shot scene


_So, finally, this is my first "real" DW fanfic… Short and with no other point but put that scene out of my head.  
>Please forgive me for the mistakes… English is not my native language and I'm afraid there are many grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm still looking for a <em>_**beta-reader**__, if you're interesting, please tell !  
>Hope you'll enjoy yet ;)<em>

_Disclaimer :__ I own nothing… unfortunately. Sometimes hope I could really have the Doctor and the TARDIS and River…_

* * *

><p><strong>You kne<strong>**w…**

_Stormcage, 51__th__ century_  
>He landed in her cell, and at the very moment he did, he thought it was a very wrong idea. He hoped he did not destroy anything. He should have landed in the hallway, where there was space enough for the TARDIS. But he did not want to lose time crossing it and open her door. Stupid cells with stupid closed doors…<br>He opened the TARDIS's door and went out, without noticing that his path was crossed by her cot. He had a small cry of surprise while he fell down on it and, as the cell was really tiny, his head knocked against the wall. He heard her laugh as he could not prevent some frustrated words from coming out of his mouth.  
>-But why the hell your cell is so small? And surrounded by walls? Hard walls made of stones?<br>-I think that's what cells are. Tiny, surrounded by walls and bars, so the prisoners would not escape. Even though it never really stopped me from going out. Walls and bars are useless when you've got the Doctor and his TARDIS coming to take you out.  
>-I should ask someone so you could have a bigger cell.<br>-You already did, but this is the bigger one they could find me.  
>-Really? How can you live in there?<br>-I can't, and don't. Someone always gets me out of here.  
>While speaking, he raised up on his feet, check that his suit was safe and clean. She came close to him, and helped him putting his hair and bow-tie back in place. A movement she did without noticing it, as taking care of him had become a habit. But it was new for him, let her do such things, understand why she did, and feeling good while she did them. He had just got married with her and everything seemed to be new – or, actually, what he felt about this everything was new. New, exciting and pleasant.<br>He looked at her, smiling at him, her hand still holding his bow-tie. There was a silence, while he was just looking at her, proud and happy of their new relationship. His wife. She was his wife. His beautiful beloved wife. Some magical words.  
>He did not know if it was his look which was too obvious, but she noticed that there was something special about him. Her look was not only happy to see him, it was wondering what was happening. He was not surprised when she finally asked him.<br>-Sweetie, when are we ?  
>He did not answer, but smiled her back and slowly kissed her. His lips against her lips. This time reality did not collapse and she stayed next to him, real and concrete, even if the sensation, the feeling of all time and space vanishing while he was so intimate linked with her, was still burning in his stomach.<br>His kiss became more passionate as he let this feeling grow up, and he put an arm around her back so he could bring her closer. She let him do, let him choose what he wanted to do with her, and as he realized it he wondered when he had landed in her timeline. He could feel her taking many precautions, as she was afraid of how he would react. Last time she might have seen a younger himself – when he was at his beginning, and could not understand why she acted with him as they were intimate friends. When they finally separate, out of breath, he could see the surprise in her eyes and wondered, _exactly_, how far he was for her.  
>-Well, I suppose <em>that<em> means that you're not at your very beginning this time, are you?  
>-Not exactly.<br>She looked at him, waiting for a better answer, but not willing to ask. He took his time, playing with one of her curls, just realizing how beautiful she was. He felt very proud of her, of what she did to so save him, the younger herself, but also because he realized how difficult it must have been for her to see him, be with him, without telling him who she really was. Who they really were.  
>-So you knew, he answered in a whisper. From the very beginning. You knew, and you never told me.<br>-Tell you what?  
>He came closer, so his lips almost touched her ears, and then he slowly whispered:<br>-That you're my wife.  
>He could feel her shivering in his arms as she realized that, this time, he knew, he remembered. He saw that she was about to cry, and she almost cut his breath while she hold him and hugged him strongly.<br>-I thought you would never remember…  
>He did not have the time to answer her; she quickly moved away out of his arms and wiped away her tears, smiling again, as if she could not allow herself to be weak.<br>-Sorry my love, I sometimes forget you can't remember if you have not learnt yet.  
>-Don't. <em>I'm<em> sorry, for every single moment I met you without knowing who you were.  
>-That's all right Sweetie. You're forgiven.<br>He kissed her, again, tenderly, as if that simple kiss would take away her pain. And it surely did. When they separate, there was no sadness in her eyes anymore.  
>-That's better. I prefer when you smile…<br>He seemed to be pleased of him, but then got that guilty look.  
>-… but I'm afraid I have to go. You… I mean, the younger you… You must wait somewhere from me. And I have a honey moon to give to you.<br>-So I think you must hurry up if you don't want to miss it.  
>-Can you… what did it look like?<br>She laughed at him, while she answered him the only answer he had ever expected…  
>-Spoilers !<br>That woman… He thought he could never be tired up of her.  
>-I come back to you soon, he promised her.<br>-You'd better.  
>And she kissed him, as it was powerful than words to say him goodbye. He looked at her for a last time, still proud of her and still proud of being married with that wonderful woman. Then he let her and climbed up her cot to reach the TARDIS. She was waiting for her to disappear when his face reappeared at the door.<br>-Wife ?  
>-Yes ?<br>-How do I look ?  
>But she did not have to look at him to answer that.<br>-Perfect my love. Now run, I'm waiting for you.  
>He winked at her and hastily entered the TARDIS. Some seconds after the blue box disappeared, and she found herself alone in her cell. She sat down on her cot, and looked at her duffel bag that was waiting for her. She did not even have the time to tell him… She had got her professorate and was about to lead her first expedition. She thought that she might send a message to him. He would be very excited to come there with her.<br>Tomorrow was the day she was going to the Library…_  
>See you soon my love <em>she slowly whispered, while she was writing a few lines on the psychic paper.

The end...

_Thank you for reading !_


End file.
